Viktor Reznov
Sgt. Viktor Reznov was the commander of the Red Army's 3rd Shock Army during World War II, and one of the Soviet Union's greatest war heroes. He was sent to Stalingrad to assassinate Heinrich Amsel, an SS officer responsible for thousands of Russian deaths, but he was trapped in a massacre by German soldiers. Playing dead, Reznov met the only other survivor of the massacre, Dimitri Petrenko, who he befriended. Together, the two succeeded in killing Amsel. Reznov and Dimitri would go on to be part of the Red Army's assault on Germany itself, eventually taking Berlin, laying siege to the Reichstag, and ending the war. After the serving in Berlin, Reznov is transferred, along with his close comrade Dimitri Petrenko to the Arctic Circle to acquire a chemical weapon developed by Nazi-German scientists called Nova-6. He is later betrayed and detained by his commanding officers and witnesses Petrenko being exposed to Nova-6. He escapes but destroys the chemical, hoping to rid of existence. However, he is subsequently incarcerated in the Vorkuta Gulag for going against the government's orders. He along with an American prisoner, Alex Mason, escape. During the escape attempt, Reznov sacrifices his chance of freedom and bestows it to Mason. The former Red Army sergeant was executed. Battle vs. Jack Carver (by Omnicube1) Viktor Reznov is in the deep caverns of the mines of the Vorkuta gulag under the watchful eyes of the Soviet guards. Suddenly there is an explosion that rocks the mine, sending the guards to the floor below them. Reznov takes the chance to break free. He grabs a prison guard's Soviet machete and tears out his intestines. He grabs his Makarov and stumbles his way out of the prison. The mine gates open, blinding him. "REZNOV!" shouts Jack Carver. "I assume you are my rescuer?" asks Reznov. "No, I'm your executioner..." answers Carver. "Then you should've left me here to die!" retorts the Russian. He raises his Makarov and fires at the shadowed figure. Carver ducks for cover behind a coal cart. Behind Reznov, a prison guard charges at him wielding an AK-47 with Flamethrower attachment. Reznov kills the rushing guard, slides down and grabs the rifle. He stands up and fires his AK47 at Carver. He runs out of ammo and grabs another magazine. Carver jumps up and fires his G36. Viktor feigns that he is wounded and falls back. He notices a Scoped Mosin-Nagant and PPSh-41 in a nearby cavern. He grabs them and runs forward, firing the AK47. Carver dodges the flying bullets, but he drops his G36. He pulls out his Desert Eagle and fires. Reznov dives to cover, takes out the Mosin-Nagant and fires. The force of the bullet takes the hand that was holding the Desert Eagle. "AHHHH!!" screams Jack. He pulls out a MP5SD and fires in full-automatic. Reznov is struck twice in the leg. "YOU are a Nuisance!" taunts Reznov. He pops up and fires his PPSh-41 and charges at Jack while doing so. He tosses it when it became empty and drew his AK47. He places his finger on the trigger of the Flamethrower and unleashes a torrent of fire. He sees what seems to be Carver's body on fire. However, it was a decoy. A grenade flies toward him. Reznov jumps for nearby cover as the grenade explodes. Carver rushes at Viktor with a machete and slashes at him. Reznov kicks Jack in the stomach, gets up and draws his Soviet machete and slashes back at Carver. The two link their blades and push each other off. Carver hurls dirt at Reznov's eyes blinding him. Viktor hears the cheers from his fellow prisoners around him. He wipes the dirt out of his face and discovers Carver charging at him with his machete. He slashes but the Russian slips away from the falling blade. He twists Jack around and slashes his throat. WINNER: VIKTOR REZNOV Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Reznov won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Roebuck (by MilitaryBrat) Roebuck is stationed in China. (Look it up, Marines were stationed in China after the end of WWII)He's walking with a buddy through town.He comes accross Reznov sharpening his machete. Suddenly Reznov attacks. "What the hell was that for?" "I want to see what Americans fight like." Then Roebuck aims his BAR and fires full auto. Reznov hides behind a bicycle shop window. Then he fires with his Stg-44 and kills Roebuck's buddy. This pisses Roebuck off and grabs his buddy's Thompson M1A1. He chases Reznov down the now deserted street.Reznov blind firing with his Ppsh. They hit each other in the leg. They then pick up Shotguns they find, see that they only have one shell each, they fire at each other but they kill two civilians by mistake. Reznov pulls out his machete and his Tokarev and Roebuck pulls out his M1911A1 and his Ka-Bar.Neither hit each other with there pistols, so they're left with there mele weapons. Reznov slashes Roebuck with his Machete andhe pretends to be dead. Reznov says to him "You fight better than the Germans." and gives a laugh. "Thanks" Roebuck says, then pulls the pin on a Mk 2 frag grenade stuffs it in Reznov's shirt and pushes him into a firework store. The explosion lights off every one in the store and kills Reznov. Then Roebuck goes back to what he was doing before. Looking for a bar. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Roebuck won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. John Rambo (by Vinnie Bones) Reznov and 4 of his men, including Dmitri Petrenko, are in a building. They play cards, tell stories and have a good time. Rambo and his men approach the door. They try to open the locked door. It doesn't open "Get ready" yells Petrenko A knife then flies through the door and kills a Russian. Reznov-4. 'The Americans flees as the Russians open the door. The Americans in battle positions and Reznov fires his PPSh. He takes down a sniper. '''Rambo-4. '''2 other Soviets run in with Mosin Nagants and PPSh's. The PPSh gunner is shot down by an archer in a tree. '''Reznov- 3.'The archer jumps down from the tree. Petrenko leads the dead man's partner after the enemy. "Put this on your gun." whispers Petrenko "What is this" the other Russian replies "Flamethrower" Petrenko whispers back "What are they talking about" an American says to his partner. They are both confused so they run after the Soviets. They are both massacred by the flamethrowers. '''Rambo-2. '''John and his partner see the flamethrower men. "Where's Captain Reznov?" says a Soviet "You'll see" answers Petrenko. The unnamed soviet then gets hit by an AK-47 shot. '''Reznov-2. '''Viktor Reznov then appears on the top of the building with a machete, PPSh and Mosin Nagant Scoped. He tries to pick off Rambo. After 3 misses, he gives up and gets his PPSh and Machete and charges in to help Petrenko. Petrenko and Reznov run to the woods. Petrenko soon gets killed by an American's pistol from right behind him. '''Reznov-1. '''Reznov sees him and misses 2 shots with his gun. He hits his arm on the next shot and kills him with a machete. '''Rambo-1. '''John sees Reznov and misses 6 AK shots. "Sh*t" mumbles Rambo Reznov runs right into Rambo. Rambo smiles and stabs Reznov in his forehead breaking his skull and killing him. Rambo picks up Reznov's gun and examines it. ''WINNER: JOHN RAMBO'' Expert's Opinion This was a very easy win for John Rambo. Rambo had underwent significantly more training than Reznov, had more combat experience, and generally outclassed him in every form of being a soldier. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alan "Dutch" Schaefer (by Urbancommando77) In a snowy forest in Russia, Dutch walks through looking for the camp he was assigned to find and wipe out the team. He hears someone following him. He turns around to find Reznov with his AK drawn. Dutch tries to pull out his M16 but he gets shot in the leg five times by Reznov. He draws his M16 and shoots reznov in the arm. Reznov charges into the tree line but Dutch follows, firing his M16. He turns to see the explosion of the semtex Reznov put down. he slides down the icy hill nearby. Reznov jumps from the bush he was near and burns the hill with his flamethrower, setting some of Dutch's pants on fire. Reznov throws his Ak and draws his makorov but Dutch fires a grenade with his launcher, knocking Reznov down. Reznov fires his makorov as he gets up. Dutch throws his M16 and pulls out his HK94. He fires rapidly and charges at Reznov, shooting him in the legs. "Ahhh" Reznov shouts. Reznov shoots the HK and pulls out his machete and charges at Dutch, who draws his spear and impales reznov. ''WINNER: ALAN "DUTCH" SCHAEFER'' Expert's Opinion This was a considerably easy win for Dutch. He had significantly greater strength, training, weapons, and was generally a better soldier than Reznov. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. John Price and John MacTavish alongside Dimitri Petrenko (by So-Pro Warrior) Soap and Price: Dimitri and Reznov: Soap and Price are in Somalia looking for Makarov meanwhile Reznov and Dimitri are mysteriously transported to Somalia and believe that Dragovich has somhow brought them there and they begin searching for him. While searching in a hotel Reznov and Dimitri see them and think they are with Dragovich and while Reznov takes out his PPSh-41 Dimitri takes out his Mosin Nagant and when Price and Soap get into sight they both open fire. They miss and Soap and Price get into cover and start returning fire with their M4A1's. The shootout continues on for 2 minutes until Price tells Soap that they should split up and while Soap heads up the stairs Price enters a elevator and heads towards the top floor with Reznov heading after Price and telling Dimitri to head after Soap. While running up the staris Dimitri sees Soap and fires missing Soap and tosses his Mosin Nagant pulling out his Double Barrel Shotgun and continuing up the stairs meanwhile Soap takes out his M1014 holstring his M4A1 and waits at a door for Dimitri to come up the staris. As Dimitri moves into Soap's sight Soap fires his Shotgun but misses with Dimitri firing one round from his Shotgun grazing Soap's arm. Soap retreats and turns around to see Dimirti pop out and fire his last round missing Soap who charges at Dimitri since he is out of ammo, and as he turns Dimitri grabs his gun headbuts him and then kicks him against the wall. Soap retaliates as he kicks the shotgun out of Dimitri's hand and then tackles him and begins to continuously puch Dimitri in the face and then picks up Dimitri and throws him down the stairs and picks up the M1014 and as Dimitri gets up Soap fires a round hitting Dimitri who continues to stand and staggers towards him. So Soap takes tosses his M1014 and takes out his M4A1 and fires 10 rounds into Dimitri killing him . Meanwhile on the rooftop Price has his M14 EBR trained at the door to the roof and soon sees Reznov's hat and fires only for it to be Reznov sticking his gun out and quickly heads to cover being fired at by Price and as soon as Reznov gets to cover pulls out his DP28 and fires at Price with a bullet knocking the M14 out of Price's hands who takes out his PKP Pecheneg and returns fire at Reznov. The two continue to fire at each other until Reznov rusn out of ammo and takes out his Tokarev TT-33 and sneaks around to Prices right side and sees Price and fires 2 shots at Price with the shots hitting him in the chest and only injuring him. Reznov walks over to Price who is bleeding and tells him "Tell Dragovich when you see him in h*** that you tried your best" "What the bloddy h*** are you talking about" Price replies "Enough of your tricks time to die" Reznov yells only to be tackled by Soap to the ground. Reznov kicks Soap off of him and puts 1 round into Soap's stomach and falls down yelling in pain. As Reznov is recovering Soap sees Price and slides his M1911 to Soap and as Reznov walks over to Price Soap picks up the M1911 and fires 6 rounds into Reznov killing him Reznov's body then falls of the roof to the ground below and Soap gets up to help Price. As he gets to him Soap knows that Price is dying so he gives him back his M1911 and says "For the Task Force" "For the Task Force" Price replies as he dies from lost of too much blood . Soap then radios Nikolai and says "Nikolai I nned pickup at my coordinates Price is dead" "I'm on my way" Nikolai replies. '''Winner: Soap and Price Expert's Opinion Soap and Price won because they were better trained, had more combat experience, better tactics, better hand-hand combat and the better weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sergeant Rock (by LB&SCR) A bombed out city, Germany. 1945. Easy Company was no where to be seen, so Rock was alone. The staff sergeant slowly walked through the streets of a city that seemed to have had the crap bombed out of it. His Garand was raised and he was scanning the bombed-out shells of buildings, as Germans might leap out of them at any second. His antenna wasn't vibing, so their wasn't anything waiting to go and leap out at him. Yet at the same time, it didn't feel right. The few civilans he had seen scrambling around appeared frightened, but who wouldn't at a time like this. Though, it didn't seem afraid of him. He was interuppted as a German teen stumbled and fell in front of him, and then scrambled to get back up and continued off. Rock pulled his helmet lower over his face as he continued on, swinging the Garand left in right over the windows and debris. ---///---///--- Viktor Reznov plodded his way through the city, easily blasting any German soldier who stumbled into his way. This was their land, their people, thier blood being attacked, killed, and spilled now. He would make them wish they had never messed with his beloved motherland. A civilian stumbled into his way, and he brutally shoved them aside, and only the fact that there were no enemies to be seen (probably hiding) that stopped him from shooting it, but he didn't want to alert the enemy.. yet. He paused as the measured footsteps of a soldier reached his ears, and he quickly darted into a ruined building. He quickly went about the place, making sure no Germans were inside before taking a position that hid him from view. He hefted his Nagant to his soldier and waited for the German to round the corner... but what came around the corner wasn't a German, well, it at least didn't look like one. He didn't really care at the moment, it was a enemy in his mind, as it appeared to be looking for him. Reznov aimed and squeezed the trigger.... ---///---///--- Rock's 'combat antennae' twinged... Rock suddenly rolled, the bullet from Reznov's Nagant impacting the ground were he had been standing. He came to a stop, crouched, and raised the Garand and quickly fired four times at where the bullet had come from. Reznov flinched back as four rounds impacted various points around him. He straightened up and worked the Nagant's bolt, firing another round towards Rock. Rock sprang from his position in time for the bullet not to hit anything vital, but the bullet went and grazed his arm. Rock ignored the pain and charged forward, emptying the magazine of his Garand, which made it's trademark 'ping' as the clip spat out. He dropped the weapon as he neared the building, unslinging his Thompson, which he was way more comfortable using than a rifle. Reznov looked down as Rock darted in, and he threw his Nagant aside as he picked up his PPSh. He then waited for Rock to round the corner. Rock's 'antennae' twinged again, and he lept back as a spray of 7.62 tore at the concrete next to him, peppering his face with splinters of concrete. He put his Thompson around the corner and started spraying .45 back at his adversary. Reznov let out a growl as a round went and went through a fleshy part of his abdomen, staining his uniform red. As Rock slowly came forward and entered the 'room,' Reznov appeared and drove himself into Rock, throwing Rock onto his back, which made him drop his Thompson. Reznov lowered his PPSh, and squeezed the trigger! Click... Reznov looked down in surprise at his SMG, and that was all Rock needed. Rock drew his M1911 and fired, the round striking the PPSh in the barrel and tossing it out of Reznov's hands. Reznov looked over as Rock got back to his feet, and drew his own Tokarev. There was a silent standoff, both men having their weapons lowered at the other. Then they both started firing. Two rounds impacted Rock in the stomach (barely missing his vitals), and Reznov was hit in the thigh once and in the stomach once. With a mighty roar, Reznov seemingly ignored his wounds and again drove his shoulder into Rock, knocking the man out of the 'room' and onto the debris below. Reznov then turned and dropped his Tokarev and quickly disappeared. ---///---///--- Rock cried out in pain as he landed on his back onto a few stones. He raised his head and looked himself over. His arm was grazed, two wounds in the stomach, and his face was covered in dried-over cuts from being peppered with concrete. He then groaned and pulled himself to his feet. He checked his 1911. Three rounds. He looked up, and upon not seeing Reznov, he went hobbling off. ---///---///--- From his new position, Reznov looked at himself. Thigh, and stomach, and abdomen. Worse had happened at Stalingrad, these wounds were nothing. He had no firearms left, only his machete, which he drew. He looked around for some kind of advantage that might make him topple that fascist that was currently his adversary. Then, he saw it... ---///---///--- Rock walked slowly, his M1911 at his side as he searched the streets for his adversary. This man was probably one of the most capable men he had faced. He respected that, not many people put up much of a fight wen on 1 v 1. He walked past a street when words reached his ears. "Hey, svoloch!" ---///---///--- Rock stopped, and he then turned, his M1911 aimed and ready to shoot. Reznov was squarely facing him, his machete in one-hand. He then shouted a challenge. "Are you man enough to face me without the gun, fascist?" He yelled, swinging the machete in front of him as if in a taunt. Rock stared for a long moment at Reznov, the M1911 steady in his hands. Then the M1911 went skittering on the ground towards Reznov. Rock took up a boxing pose and faced Reznov again. He then started forward. His challege having been answered, Reznov let out a roar and charged forward at Rock, slashing his machete like a madman at Rock. Rock, using his streetfighting and boxing experience to his advantage, did his best to minimize the effect of the slashes that Reznov landed; jagged cuts appearing on his form. Reznov then lashed out with is fist, his blow impacting Reznov in an uppercut, slightly lifting the Soviet off of his feet. Reznov stumbled back, but then lashed forward with a renewed intensity. His blow caught Rock on the shoulder, cutting deep into his flesh, and blood spurted out along with a sound of pain and defiance from Rock. With Reznov so close, Rock went and landed a blow to the side of Reznov's jaw. Reznov was stunned for the briefest of moments, and with this moment, Rock funneled his remaining strength into a powerful uppercut. Reznov was lifted off his feet, and thudded to the ground on his back a few feet away. Reznov looked up, and found himself staring down the barrel of Rock's M1911, which Rock had picked up. Reznov then looked at Rock. "Do it!" Rock was prepared to do it, when out of the corner of his eye, something made him balk. A small German girl was huddled in a corner, having seen the entire debacle. Her eyes were wide with terror and fear, both because of the Soviet that was radiating anger, but also because of the large American who was appearing to be ready to execute the Soviet in front of her. Rock was busy waging a war in his mind, and started to decide against killing the guy and traumatising the girl further. Reznov had other plans. He swung his machete up, and knocked off Rock's aim, making the gun discharge into the road. He then sprang up, and with lightning speed, made a slash up and across Rock's chest. Rock cried out and stumbled back, and if he hadn't backed into a wall of a destroyed building, probably would have fell over. With rage coursing through him, Reznov charged forward ready to deliver the final, mortal blow on Easy Company's Staff Sergeant. Bang-Bang. Reznov slowed, a large, red spot welling on his chest, and blood starting to fountain from his neck. His steps finally stopped, and he fell to his knees. The machete clattered to the ground, before falling forward, a dark red pool started to spread out from around him. ---///---///--- Rock slid down the wall, until he was in a semi-sitting position. He made his breaths slow and steady, trying to fight the black that was creeping into the edge of his vision. His uniform was tattered with cuts and bullet holes, and the blood from the massive chest cut and deep shoulder wound was still slowly leaking all over him. "H-H-Herr...?" Came a quiet, female voice. The little girl had come over, probably to see if the American had died from his wounds. Rock slowly looked over at the little girl, who let out a terrified squeak upon seeing him move. "Hmm?" He managed to ask. Expert's Opinion It was a very close fight, with our experts arguing over whether the brutal Reznov would defeat the experience Rock. When it came down to it though, Rock emerged the winner due to his superior toughness, marksmanship, and operational experience. The Garand was better suited for the type of fighting in this battle, and the PPSh is surely one beastly SMG. The M1911 vs. Tokarev debate was divided, but people generally agreed that Rock's hand-to-hand combat ability negated the advantage of Reznov's machete. Though, Rock also won due to his 'combat antennae' ability being able to warn him when Reznov was about to launch an ambush. It was close, but DC's Sgt. Rock emerges as the Deadliest Warrior! Battle vs. Otto Skorzeny (by Tybaltcapulet) TBW Winner: Tie Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. John Price (by Samurai234) In a Jungle area, Viktor Reznov is walking away from the Berlin wall, having completed a mission to elminate all nazis in that area. Suddenly, a gunshot rings out and Reznov looks around, wondering what could have made the noise. Reznov looks beyond the trees and sees John Price with his M21 sniper rifle. Reznov retreats to a safer distance and grabs his Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle and fires, hitting Price's shoulder. Price grabs his MP5k and M4A1 and finds Reznov with his AK-47. Both fire at each other, and Price manages to wound Reznov in his leg. Price points the M4A1 to Reznov's head and pulls the trugger, but he finds the gun has jammed. Reznov kicks him back, and grabs his PPSh-41 and sprays the area with bullets. Price gras his MP5k and returns fire, missing. Both of them then decide to pull out thier pistols. Eventually, Reznov loses sight of his foe, and approachs a tree, only to be ambushed by Price. Both pull out thier meele weapons and swing viciously. Price manages to stab Reznov in his arm, forcing the russian to drop his machete. Price prepares to finish him off, but Reznov grabs his arm and throws him to the ground. With both unarmed, they realilze the only way to finish this fight is with thier bare hands. Price runs in to grab him, bur Reznov blocks him and lands a hard punch on the SAS member's face. Reznov then grabs his opponent, throws him to the ground, and wraps his legs around Price's head. Price slowly begins to sufficate, but he sees his knife is nearby. Price grabs his knife and stabs Reznov in his leg, causing the russian to loosen hi grip. Reznov goes to get his machete and just as Price is ready to finish him off, Reznov swings the machete and cuts Price's hand off. Price roars in pain before Reznov slices him in the forehead, killing him. Reznov pats his opponent on the head and says "You were a very good opponent. Maybe with better training, you could have killed." He laughs to himself and leaves base to the base to tend to his wounds. WINNER: VIKTOR REZNOV Expert's Opinion The experts thought even though Price had more modern weapons, Reznov's sheer toughness as well as better meele skills helped him prevailed. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. John Price (by Goddess of Despair) The helicopter hovers above Vorkuta. Down below, Hell has broken loose. The prisoners revolted and now fighting was taking place all over the area. “Damn.” Mumbled Price “Things are going to get complicated down there. The helicopter began to descend when suddenly a harpoon rams into its sides. The vehicle came crashing to the ground, door flinging off its side. Price manages to stand, lifting his M4 as a man in Russian called out “Wield a fist of iron!” Price recognized the voice. It was his target: Viktor Reznov. Reznov turned and lead several men into a building nearby. Price left the safety of the helicopter as bullets whizzed around him. He turned and fire a burst of rounds into a prisoner armed with an AK47. “Mason cover me.” Said Reznov as he began to use a blowtorch on a doorway. Mason crouched down and readied a Model 24 grenade. Price busted into the room with his M4 and pelted two prisoners with bullets. Suddenly a frag grenade hit the ground net to him. Price dropped his M4 and dived, escaping the explosion with only a small cut. Price quickly drew his usp and fired two rounds into Mason, killing him. Reznov watched as it felt like time itself slowed while Mason’s body dropped. Letting go of the blowtorch, Reznov reached down for his Ppsh and fired at Price who just stood back up. Price dove again, this time behind a small table. Reznov fired continued to fire his Ppsh, but none of the rounds hit Price. Reznov ducked and reloaded as Price hurled a M67 Grenade at him. Reznov dropped his Ppsh and lifted the grenade in an attempt to throw it away but was interrupted by a blast to the chest. Reznov fell to one knee before the grenade exploded. “Shepherd this is Price.” He began “The target is neutralized…” Expert's Opinion John Price won this battle thanks to his more advanced weaponry and far better training and experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Rematch Information Please write a summary on why this battle was rematched. Battle vs. Red Skull (Comics) (by CuchulainSetanta) Sgt. Reznov: Red Skull: Near the end of World War II, Sgt. Reznov and four Soviet soldiers have been sent to take out the infamous Nazi terrorist the Red Skull. Coming across his bunker, Reznov halts his men when he sees a Nazi guard at the entrance. Taking out his Mosin-Nagant rifle, Reznov aims at the guard's head and fires, dropping him. Down below, the Skull and three of his other bodyguards hear the shot and spread out through the base. Entering, Reznov's team comes under fire by a Nazi on an MG-42. One soldier is killed while the others take cover, firing back with PPSh-41s. One of the Soviets manages to hit the machine-gunner, and the team moves on, splitting up to search the base. Entering a locker room, two Soviets come across the Skull himself, armed with a "death ray" gun. Catching them off guard, the Skull fries one before taking cover behind a locker door to evade the other's Tokarev fire. Taking a gas mask out of the locker, the Skull tosses out a grenade containing his "dust of death". The second soldier has no chance, the skin on his head shrinking and turning crimson. Walking out to see his handiwork, the Skull laughs and continues on, whistling to himself. Meanwhile, in a large war room, Reznov and his last soldier are engaging in a fight with two Nazis armed with ray guns. Nodding to each other, both Reznov and the other soldier dive out at the same time, riddling the Nazis with bullets from their PPSh-41s. Getting up, Reznov turns to his friend, only to see the Skull slitting the soldier's throat with a trench knife. Reznov shouts, pulling his machete out and charging the Skull. The war crim inal dodges his slash, punching Reznov in the face with the knife's hilt before moving in to stab him. At the last moment, however, Reznov chops the Skull's hand off with his machete, before getting up and slicing him across the face. The Skull falls to the ground, dead, as Reznov raises his weapon with a shout of "Ura!!!" WINNER: VIKTOR REZNOV Expert's Opinion This was a very heated battle, as is to be expected when dealing with a Nazi like the Red Skull. However, the Skull got more than a few votes, due to his high-tech arsenal. When it came down to it, though, what really put Reznov on top was his single minded determination to wipe out the Nazi scourge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. MacMillan (by Mexican spider) The battle starts in the snowy russian outskirts of Moscow, where Reznov is cleaning his knife. He hears a noise coming from tall grass. He goes over to check on it and CPT.Macmillan attacks him with his Tac knife. Then he slashes through Reznov's jacket but the knife gets stuck. Reznov kicks Macmillan and runs into an abandoned apartment. By the door he picks up His PPSH and RG42. He goes upstairs. When Macmillan enters the up stairs Reznov starts firing at him, and Macmillan takes cover behind a couch and equips his M21. Reznov throws his RG42 at Macmillan and the power makes him fall out a window. Reznov goes to the window and looks down the window to see Macmillan aiming his M21 at him and fires. It knocks of Reznov's hat and Macmillan throws his M67 and it blows back Reznov. Reznov equips his Mosin Nagant and looks out the window. He sees nothing and starts looks up, in the apartment across he sees Macmillan with his M82 and Macmillan says "good night" and fires. The bullet goes through Reznov's scope and kills him. Winner: MacMillen Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Communist Warrior Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors